Wingshadow
}} Wingshadow considers the battlefield his personal playground. Always cheery, no matter how serious the situation, Wingshadow was nearly as bold as his fellow Eisen Dragoon Novacula, though the former was not nearly as crazy - or skilled - as the latter. Considered an arrogant braggart, he was the most likely member of the Dragoons to come home with damage, which he regarded simply as "battle scars." He was the brother of former Eisen Dragoon Darkwylde and was killed in action during the assault on the Archaicons. Technical Specifications Strength: Intelligence: Speed: Endurance: Rank: Courage: Firepower: Skill: Biography Profile “Reckless show-boater” is probably the nicest thing that folks have called Wingshadow. To him, a battlefield is a playground to display his abilities to ally and enemy alike; he’ll strafe enemy positions just to prove his speed and accuracy and he’s been know to buzz Decepticon control towers in celebration. His actions usually result with him coming home with more damage than most of his comrades but he simply regards these as battle scars, proof of his accomplishments. He’s a horrible braggart and the target of much of is usually Seeker and Sweep type units. Much of it is born from his origin as a new class of aerial Decepticon and as such he tends to hold his predecessors with contempt, often calling them “holdouts who were obsolete the day they were constructed.” It doesn’t help that his alt mode is that of a fighter designed to counter the F-15, a form many Seekers still possess. This attitude gives the impression of a certain level of arrogance on Wingshadow’s part, though many note that he usually boasts about what he’s done, not what he will do. He never takes anything earnestly and is always bright and cheerful around his fellow Decepticons, except one: his younger, more serious spark-brother, Darkwylde. Darkwylde often takes his older brother to task for taking the risks he does and for his bragging, a trait Wingshadow despises since he’s supposed to be the elder of the two. The two rarely get along, rarely even acknowledging the other's presence on the rare occassion they're in the same room together. It’s rather ironic then that when paired on the battlefield they makes an effective and dangerous team. Abilities Wingshadow is able to reach speeds of up to Mach 2.3 at sea level and is agile enough to avoid just about any form of artillery. He possesses a pair of air-intake shields that prevent foreign debris from entering his engines, thus he is able to take off and land on runways with less than ideal conditions. He possesses a powerful lookup/lookdown sensor system, which allows him to track targets that are hugging the terrain. He can also passively detect targets with an infrared search and track system, located in a glass ball in front of his cockpit, allowing him to follow his victim without using his sensors and thus giving away his position. The high-energy laser cannon in his forward fuselage converts into a hand-held rifle in robot mode and the six wing-mounts on his jet form can carry up to a total of 8,800lbs of ordinance. His favorite is a type of spark-seeking cluster missile that can target and hit any opponent up to 80mi away. He can literally “fire-and-forget” a large proportion of his payload while he takes care of any other opponent. Weaknesses Wingshadow very rarely thinks before he acts and often gets himself into situations that are far beyond his ability to handle them. Because his boasting tends to alienate his fellow aerial Decepticons, particularly Seekers and Sweeps, they’re often more inclined to leave him to his fate than to assist. Though much of his weaponry uses “fire-and-forget” technology, he will usually hang around to watch the effects, leaving him vulnerable for a counterattack. These weaknesses are often reduced, though not totally negated, by the presence of his brother. Current Status Wingshadow took part of the assault on the Archaicons' Fortress of Solitude, though he had his reservations concerning the assault. He initially provided suppression fire for the boarding party before entering the citadel with the next wave. He fought bravely and valiantly in the battle, even as the situation began to turn against the Eisen Dragoons and their allies. He was last observed fighting in a group that was caught up in Saint Vitus's banzai counterattack deep in the Fortress. Neither his body nor his spark were ever recovered. Category:Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Males